Today I Am Alone
by itsoxygenpotassium
Summary: Impossible - not able to occur, exist or be done. But why is the world desperate to prove me wrong? When I woke up, the SS Tipton II was grounded: possible. One problem, we were in the middle of some godforsaken ocean: impossible.
1. Prologue

**Today I Am Alone**

_Prologue – Day 1, 7am_

**Bailey Pickett**

Impossible - not able to occur, exist or be done. But why is the world desperate to prove me wrong? When I woke up, the SS Tipton was grounded: possible. One problem, we were in the middle of some godforsaken ocean: impossible.

Once again my world blacked out around me.

**London Tipton**

One, get my nails done. Two, get my hair done. Four, count my diamonds. Five… hmmm… oh yeah, buy new clothes for James!

All of a sudden I began to scream.

And I couldn't stop! I put my hands to my ears, but I could still hear myself screaming. STOP! STOP! I began to rock back and forth.

James! Where's James?

**Zack Martin**

I reached out for that familiar warmth but all I felt was a hard metal surface. Oh god, my head. I stroked the back my head and felt a warm sticky substance. I put my fingers and front of me and saw deep red. My breathing became laboured and I quickly tried to wipe it off me.

All it took was a piercing scream for everything to come flashing back.

Fuck. Where's my son?

**Cody Martin**

What have I done?

~o0o~


	2. Day 0 Part I

_Day 0, Part I, 5pm_

**Bailey Pickett**

High school reunions.

Need I say more?

It's been years since I last contacted anyone from Seven Seas High, or anyone contacted me for that matter. At first I was confused - why would they suddenly stop? Then I was worried – maybe something happened?

But now? Now, I'm just angry. And I hate it.

And I hate my boss for giving me some time off. As if I need a holiday. What was I thinking coming to the high school reunion? It's been three years, I'm sure they all look the same.

I rummaged through my purse for my nametag as I trudged up the metal platform leading into the SS Tipton II. Great, the night hasn't even begun and I could feel my feet throbbing. To top things off I had to see _him_ again. Ugh. Could this night get any worse?

Clink, clang, clank, clank.

I held back a sigh. Here we go…

"I'd know that ugly posture anywhere! Bailey Cricket, is that you," an unfortunately familiar voice sounded. I paused and stretched my mouth. Just one night Bailey, you old girl, one night. I forced my mouth into a large smile and turned around.

"It's Pickett," I said through my teeth, "It's good to see you too!" What I saw shocked me.

It was _him!_ For a second my smile faltered, but I managed to keep my cool… I think. I reached for the handrail. Oh shit, shit, shitty, shit, shit. Why did I even come here. My eyes began to flutter and I could feel sweat beads forming on my head.

"Um, you ok,"_ he_ said – strange his voice changed. Trying my best to look normal, I focused my eyes and looked directly at him.

A sudden wave of relief washed over me. It wasn't _him_. It was his identical twin Zack. Still a little shell shocked, I remained still as they walked towards me.

What the…? Is that a kid? In Zack's arms? In his other hand was a large Gucci suitcase. I glanced at Zack and the kid. He looked about 2 years old; and a little Asian. I switched to London. Then back at Zack and the kid. Then back at London.

You're kidding me!

Nuh uh. I shook my head.

No way. I let out a huffed laughed.

My jaw began to drop at the sheer magnitude of this joke. This was a joke right?

"Yo London, could you hold James, I have to grab the rest of the luggage," Zack said. I was still confused. So confused. "Sure," London squeaked. As she reached for the little boy, the little boy reached back to London. "Come here baby, mommy's got you," she cooed.

I laughed to myself and shook my head. Really? I mean, really?

I turned around continued my walk into the unnecessarily large vessel.

This is going to be a long night.

**London Tipton**

"Did you remember James's new suit," I said coldly as we walked towards daddy's newest investment. The SS Tipton II. Personally, I thought it was a been there done that investment but he insisted that it was int- internal – no, intergral! – to the business. Whatever.

I still couldn't get out of my mind Zack's unusually long looks at some ugly pier attendant. Really, Zack? All this time?... Still?

"I di-," he began.

"Good," I cut him off, not even a glance backwards as I walked ahead.

"London," he sighed. I should hear him reach for his head and ruffle his hair. Good, he should be annoyed. "London, hey stop," he walked faster to catch up to me, "Hey, this is gonna be a good holiday." He smiled at me.

Dammit. That smile is what got us into this mess in the first place.

I took a deep breath and smiled back at him. Damn him and his smile. I looked at the little boy in his arms. James. My baby boy. Finding some calm, I nodded curtly and hinted a smile back.

I turned around and continued walking ahead. Good holiday, good holiday, good holiday. If I thought this enough then it would come true.

When I finally reached the metal platform to board the boat, I lost control of my mouth and a huge grin appeared on my face.

I suddenly remembered why we were here. Yay! That's my old roommate. As much as she sucked being a roommate, I hadn't contacted her for two years… since James.

"I'd know that appalling posture anywhere! Bailey Cricket, is that you," I squealed.

"It's Pickett," ha, she wasn't in a good mood, "It's good to see you too!" I guess I wasn't the only one. I heard the roll of my suitcase as Zack pulled up behind me but I kept looking at Bailey. Damn, that girl looks like she hasn't aged. I roll my eyes but she didn't see me. She was looking at Zack.

"Um, you ok?" I heard him say curiously. I turned around to see what she was gawking at.

Oh yeah. James.

"Yo London, could you hold James, I have to grab the rest of the luggage," Zack said, already giving me my baby.

"Sure," I smiled. As much as he was a little stinky, I loved holding this bundle of joy. "Come here baby, mommy's got you," I said as I kissed his soft cheeks.

Maybe tonight won't be so bad after all.

**Zack Martin**

I looked at the smartly dressed pier attendant trying to gauge if she was my point of contact. I raised my eyebrows in signal and she nodded back. Yes! Everything is going to plan…

I turned my attention back to James who was swatting my face with his hand. The little brat, he's going to be just like me when he grows up. Crap.

"Did you remember James's new suit," I heard London say. I know that voice. It's the _'I'm mad and I'm not going to say why_' voice. What was it this time?

"I di-," I tried to reply but she cut me off. What's got her diamonds in a mess? "Good," she said sharply.

"London," I breathed, I walked faster to catch up to her, "London, hey stop."

"Hey, this is gonna be a good holiday," I smiled, more to reassure myself than anything. I saw a faint smile grace her lips and that was all I needed. This really was going to be a good holiday. I know I'm two years late but tonight I'm gonna do it. I'm going to propose to London Tipton. And what better time than to be surrounded by all good friends and family - if Cody bothers showing up.

I sighed inwardly. He emailed the other night saying he was coming – for sure. I really hope he wasn't lying. That's what he said about James' first birthday… and second. Seriously, I haven't seen my brother since he took that job in who knows where. He never stopped contacting me but still, it would be good to see his face. And punch him for missing his godson's birthdays.

London was already ahead but I noticed she stopped walking and was talking to someone rather excitedly. I looked up.

Well if it isn't the cowbell herself Bailey Pickett. I haven't been in contact with her since James. I wasn't really paying attention to what they were saying. James was drooling on my new shirt. The little brat. Ha, I would give the world to him if I could, but sometimes I'm afraid he could get that himself.

I looked up again and saw Bailey clinging onto the handrail for dear life. She looked like she was going to hurl. "Um, you ok?" I asked carefully. Man, she looked sea sick already. I tried to hold back the laughter by looking down. Oh that's right, the luggage.

"Yo London, could you hold James, I have to grab the rest of the luggage," I held James towards London, as I passed the suitcase to one of the employees. I shoved my hands in my pockets as I walked back to the car. I stroked the velvet box resting at the bottom.

This is going to be a great night.

**Cody Martin**

6 hours, 59 minutes and 54 seconds.

That's enough time. I nodded to myself in agreement. Yes, that is enough time.

My palms became sweaty as I keyed in the code to begin the experiment. This project was going to change the world - whether it worked or not.

I paced around the large lab. It was really bright; I really should have applied more moisturising lotion. When Mr Tipton said he spared no expense, he wasn't kidding. The lab was the whole of the hull of SS Tipton II. And I was in it alone.

I wrung my wrists as I watched the screen begin its start up sequence. My eyes scanned through the string of numbers searching for any potential bugs in the system.

_53 74 61 72 74 20 75 70 20 64 65 62 75 67 2E 20 31 30 30 20 31 30 30 20 31 30 30 2E 20 50 72 6F 63 65 65 64 2E_

"Start up debug. 100 100 100. Proceed," I mumbled to myself.

Any mistake would be fatal… for the whole world. My breathing deepened as I concentrated reading the numbers. It wasn't a long start up sequence but it was always a good estimator on how the machine was feeling.

As soon as it finishes, I'll be able to finally see my brother and his kid. I've missed out on so much. I hope he isn't to mad at for being gone all this time.

I'll finally see Bailey too. I hope.

"Start up complete. 6 hours, 56 minutes and 43 seconds to go," the computer signalled.

I nodded in approval and walk towards the exit.

_Beep_.

I turned around and everything seemed normal. Probably just my imagination. I shut the platinum door behind me.

~o0o~


End file.
